Artemis Fowl: The Angel Experiment
by Domovoi56
Summary: Artemis Fowl is bored, and when he is bored bad things tend to happen. So Artemis decides to visit his "friend" Jeb, but while Artemis is talking to Jeb, an "angel" flies down. Butler, being the man he is, shoots it. Artemis takes it back to Fowl Manor, but again, he doesn't know exactly what he's gotten himself into. However, neither does the flock.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Fowl Goes on a Maximum Ride

_Fowl Manor, Dublin, Ireland; August 18, 2012_

_Artemis_

_"Sir, would you like some more water?" _Butler asked. I sighed and answered no. _"Is there something troubling you, sir?" _he said. _"No,"_ I lied. My life was once so interesting, but now it is, what you could call, _boring._ Ever since my time with the _People_ ended, I became a bit depressed. I needed something to do. Something that would take my interest and make me want to ponder it. But _what?_ _"Butler, we are going to Sacramento, California in an hour and I will pilot," _I said, and went to my room. I was going to visit a _friend._

_Later that day..._

_Sacramento, California, U.S.A._

_Max_

_"Who is that?" _Fang squinted and shrugged. _"You mean that fat dude?" _Gazzy questioned._ "Yes, the fat dude," _I replied. Who ever it was, didn't see like much of a threat. Unless he was going _fall_ on us. I snorted and heads turned. _"Max, there's two people down there," _Nudge stated. That one was very small, and you could see that from 50 feet in the air, (Which we were) but they were _just_ standing there. _"I'm going to see what's up, _by myself_,"_ I said quickly before they could even speak and flew down near them, but tucking my wings in before approaching. Now that I was down here, I noticed a few things. 1. The _fat_ guy was actually the_ buff_ guy. 2. The _kid_ is a teenager. 3. There were three people: Buffy, Teeny, and _Jeb._ _"Jeb?!" _The words left my mouth before I knew what had happened. Buffy had pulled a Sig Sauer out and Teeny pointed. Then, Buffy shot and he didn't miss. _"Owwah!" _I yelped and sank to the ground. Pain burst through my stomach. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was: Jeb shouting and Buffy coming at me with a net.

_Fowl Manor, Dublin; August 21, 2012_

_Max_

_"Sir, she is waking up," _I tilted my head forward and jerked with pain. _"Dear, it will hurt if you move,"_ an Irish accent said dripping with sarcasm. _Really? I hadn't noticed!_ I thought and started to strategize. I realized the voice with accent was Teeny and the deep one was Buffy's. _"Ah, it would be rude not to introduce myself, no?"_ Teeny grinned. Oh, and I wanted slap it off his face real bad, but I kept my cool, I was afraid Buffy was around. _"I am Artemis Fowl the Second and that is Butler."_


	2. Chapter 2

_Fowl Manor, Ireland; August 21, 2012_

_Max_

_ "Fowl? Suits you _perfectly_!" _I laughed even though it really wasn't that funny. He smirkedand someone in another room shouted, _"Artemis, mommy wants you!"_. _"_Mommy_?"_ I said and grinned. He silently groaned, glanced at Butler, and left. Soon a pair of kids came into the room. I smiled my friendliest smile and asked, _"Can you press that button and let me up? The metal is digging into my arms."_ The bigger one almost came near me, but the other put his hand in front of him. _"Now Beckett, do you know what will happen if you let her go?" _he grinned and questioned. Beckett shook his head and he answered, _"Well, first, Butler will shoot her with a dart and she will become unconscious. Then, Artemis will return and speak to us about why we should not have released her. Beckett, do you still think it would be a good idea?" _Beckett shook his head again and asked, _"Then, Myles, can we atleast put Mommy's makeup on her," _I made a disgusted face and Butler snorted. When Myles had told Beckett no, they left and Artemis soon returned. _"Sorry it took me so long. I see my brothers visited you,"_ he smiled. _"Together, they are quite a team." _I moaned, making it very obvious that I didn't care. The smile disapeared and I asked,_ "Why am I here?"_ He grinned and I expected vampire fangs to pop out. _"I am going to experiment on you, of course." _Great.

_Dublin, Ireland; August 21, 2012_

Iggy squinted into a pair of binoculars. _"I can't see ANYTHING!" _he exclaimed. The Gasman snorted and took the binoculars._"Well, I _can _see." "What do you see?" _Fang questioned, becoming more and more aggravated each time Iggy or Gazzy said something. _"I see two kids, probably brothers, walking through a hall and talking," _Gazzy responded and then asked Angel to read the brothers' minds. _"They're talking to each other about a girl with _wings_ that their brother captured!"_ she exclaimed. _Here I come Max, _Fang thought and then, _That guy is so dead._


	3. Chapter 3

**Artemis Fowl:The Angel Experiment Part3**

**Artemis**

This creature is like nothing I have ever seen before, and I have seen many things. If she has wings, others will as well. That is why I intend on using a truth serum. I grin; it reminds me of a certain elf.

I prepare the serum while Myles attempts to sneak around me. Butler keeps an eye on him, so I don't pay much attention until I hear a loud BANG! I quickly turn around to see that Butler has been shot with a dart and lying on the ground unconscious. I inspect him for injuries, but all is well. Then, I see the dart. It belongs to a ninja set that Butler gave Beckett.

"MYLES! BECKETT!" I scream.

"Hurry, Myles!" Beckett exclaimed as he ran to his parents' bedroom.

"I'm sorry if I'm slowing you down, oh Master. It is hard to carry someone three times my size and run," Myles explained.

"I gave you my wagon," Beckett reasoned.

"Still-" Myles was cut off by a tall, skinny teen.

"Thank you!" he said and _flew_ away.

"We are so dead!" Beckett cried.

**Max**

I am still a bit dazed, but I can see that Fang is carrying me.

"Max, are you okay?" he asks. I slightly nod. I look around and see Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel flying around him. I smile.

"We need to find Jeb," I mumble, and Iggy crosses his arms.

"Great idea, Max. We need to find the person who was working with that little creep," he says. I would've laughed if my mouth wasn't numb. Iggy didn't know he was almost the same age as Artemis _Foul._ "Fang, you really aren't considering going back, right?" Iggy complains.

"It probably isn't a good idea…" Fang says.

"Artemis wants to make money off of you, Max," Angel finally says. I throw my arms up.

"He wants to make money?!" I groan. "He is so greedy. Just look at his house! He has enough money."

"He is looking for his father, and he needs funding," Angel says, still reading his mind. That made me loosen up a bit and feel a bit sorry for him. However, that was replaced with anger when Gazzy was shot and began to fall.


	4. UPDATE!

UPDATE:

Well, I'm gonna write more and try to post a new one once a week! I'll try to.

Part 2 and 3 are now in chapter form, or whatever! 


	5. Chapter 4

**Max**

_ "Gazzy!" _Angel screamed as she flew after her brother, but she was shot as well. No, not my baby…I HAVE TO HELP HER!

I kicked and squirmed, screamed and cried, but Fang wouldn't let go. _"Fang, please," _I pleaded, _"let me go!" _He shook his head and continued to fly. _"Why?" _I asked, using my hands to cover my face, so Fang couldn't see me cry. _"You're too weak; you would fall. I'm trying to find a place for us to hide, so we can rest and then, save the rest of the flock," _he said almost emotionless. _"How do you know they'll still be alive?" _I whispered. _"I have a feeling that if he wanted us dead yet, we would be," _he replied.

**Artemis**

Excellent! Absolutely wonderful! The two birds are alive, injured, but alive! These two are obviously the youngest and most likely the weakest of their "flock". However, there is almost no doubt that the rest will come and try to rescue their companions…

_"Sir," _a deep voice behind me announced, _"I have found two more hiding in the gardening shed. I'm almost sure that they did not see me. Would you like me to apprehend them?" _I nodded, and Butler set off towards the shed.

So, there are two left. Maximum has been drugged, so she will be no help whatsoever to her friends, and I highly doubt that the other believes he can defeat the Fowl family by himself. However, I should expect to see them tomorrow. I grinned. Let the games begin!


	6. Chapter 5

**Max**

I stretched and yawned. Fang was sitting on the limb beside me.

_"So," _he began, _"how did you sleep?"_

_ "Good, considering we're in a tree, but that doesn't matter; we have to help Gazzy and Angel!"_ I exclaimed, and he nodded in agreement. I stood up and jumped from the tree; Fang followed, and we began to fly to Foul Manor.

**Artemis**

I sat beside the young girl's bed. Her face was so peaceful and angelic, which made me feel remorse, because I had shot her. I also felt a bit guilty for using the truth serum on the girl, but I learned a lot about her and her friends…no, they consider each other family. Well, except for Max and Fang who have "crushes" on each other. I chuckled when she told me that; it's delightful to hear a seven-year old's thoughts on the world.

Finally, Angel rubbed her eyes and yawned. She definitely did not seem pleased to see me when she awoke.

_"Bon matin, mademoiselle Angel," _I greeted the young girl. When, I had injected her with the serum, she had revealed to me that she could read minds. I wanted to test it, so I greeted her in French and thought what the words meant in English.

_"Bonjour, monsieur Fowl," _she replied, and I grinned. So, she could read minds… Extraordinary!

_"Now that you've tested whether I can read minds or not, may I see my brother?" _Angel asked. I chortled and replied,

"_Oui , Mlle Angel; suivez-mo." _Angel followed me to her brother's room, and I opened the door to see Myles, Beckett, and the Gasman watching Spongebob Squarepants.

"_Myles, Beckett,__ che cosa sono che fate dentro qui__?!"_ I exclaimed in Italian for some reason. Ah, I recently had been teaching Myles the language.

"_Myles, Beckett, what are you doing in here?!" _I repeated in English, and Beckett started crying. I tried to calm him down, but I accidentally yelled again. Then, Myles joined.

"_Artemis, ha chiuso appena in su!" _Myles shouted, and I began yelling at him.

"_You cannot tell me to shut up; I'm your older brother!"_

So Beckett was crying, I was yelling at Myles, he was yelling at me in Italian, and Angel and the Gasman continued to watch Spongebob which happened to be blaring.

**Max**

_"There's Gazzy! And Angel!" _I exclaimed and pointed towards the two. Fang knocked on the window, but they were too transfixed on the T.V. to hear us. Plus the bigger kid, Beckett, was crying, the smaller one, Myles, was yelling at Artemis in some other language, and Artemis was yelling back in English. Sheesh! I thought our family had problems…

Finally, Fang rammed his elbow into the window and shattered it.

_"Nice," _I muttered as I grabbed Angel, but I felt something pushed into the side my head and heard the _click_ of a gun's trigger being pulled.

_"The next time I pull this trigger, a bullet will splatter your brains on the side of the house," _said a deep voice, most likely Butler. _"So, I suggest you stay still."_ I glanced over at Fang; he had a gun to his head as well. Damn, it seems that we are in quite the predicament...

**Max**

I felt warm tears splatter on my hands.

_"Angel, sweetie, please don't cry," _I tried comforting her. _"We'll get out of this situation, just like last time and the time before that."_ She slightly nodded. To be honest, I wasn't so sure that we would.


	7. Twitter and FictionPress!

**I'm on TWITTER!**

Follow shalon1200 to get updates on Artemis Fowl: The Angel Experiment and other stories that I'm currently writing!

**BTW, I'll follow you back!**

**I'm on FictionPress, too!**

I'm created an account under the same name, which is Domovoi56!

**Thanks!**

_**Domovi56**_


	8. Chapter 6

**Max**

The demon kid began to laugh.

_"Artemis: 1, Max: 0!"_ he said and grinned. _"Butler, bring them inside." _The large man behind Fang, Angel, Gazzy, and I shoved the gun harder into our heads, almost forcing us to move. We slowly walked to the closest door, went in, and were taken to the room occupied by Artemis.

_"Thank you, Butler," _he began. _"Now, could you bring the other two as well?" _I'd almost forgotten about Nudge and Iggy… I silently groaned; I'm terrible!

Soon, Butler returned with rest of the flock.

_"Ooh! Look Iggy! Oh wait, you can't, sorry! Well, right in front of us is Max and Fang and Artemis and Gazzy! Hey! Hi! Are you alright? I am-" _That was the last word she said before Butler knocked her out cold. Poor Nudge.

_"Now," _Artemis cleared his throat, _"I shall begin to explain my recent actions."_

_ "Please, do!" _angrily exclaimed Fang.

**Artemis**

_"My name is Artemis Fowl the Second; my fathe, Artemis Fowl Sr., was once a crime lord, but he has retired. My mother is Angelina Fowl, my younger brothers are Myles and beckett Fowl, and we have two bodyguards: Juliet and Butler-"_

_ "Uh, yeah, I don't care. Hurry up!" _shouted the person to my left: Fang… I absolutely hate being interrupted. Especially by lesser beings…

_"I met with a scientist named Jeb Batchelder," _Maximum crossed her arms, so apparently I had hit a soft spot. Interesting…

"_As we were discussing a certain subject, I noticed six winged humanoids in the sky; it was obvious that they were watching us. I, then, decided that if one were to come near my location, I would capture it, and that is what happened," _I took a breath. _"Once Butler, Maximum, and I had reached Fowl Manor, I tested her, and discovered that her DNA had a trademark left by an organization that does many types of experiments. You may know it as The School."_


	9. Chapter 7

**Max**

_"I am aware that The School made us this way," _I began, _"but I would like to know what _you _know about it."_

_ "I know the wretched place mutates animals and humans and works with other organizations such as the Extinctionists,"_ he replied. _"Also, Dr. Batchelder works there."_ Damn! Would that little brat stop mentioning _him_!

_"Are you still going to try to experiment on us?" _I asked; I had to get our conversation away from _that_ topic.

_"I did say that, didn't I?"_ Artemis hmm-ed and straightened his tie.

**Artemis**

_Why did I say that? _I thought. Possibly because I had wanted to at the time but not now… Was it because I felt remorse for capturing them? Maybe because The School had tampered with them…

_"Master Artemis isn't near childish enough to capture something just to experiment on it,"_ explained Butler, making Maximum jump. That wasn't exactly true, but the flock would most likely buy it.

The group exchanged glances. Maximum was about to say something when someone knocked on the door.

_"Arty, your father and I are home!"_ came the voice on the other side of the door. _"We want to show you something, so open up!" _

**Max**

Artemis's face turned even paler than usual. It seems as if his parents don't know about his…activities. An evil grin broke out on my face and almost everyone else.

_"Hey, Mrs. Fowl! Mr. Fowl!" _Gazzy, Fang, Iggy, and I shouted. Artemis broke out of his trance.

_"Arty, who is that?" _said his mother. Butler covered Gazzy and Iggy's mouths, but he couldn't cover Fang's and mine.

_"We're being held capti-"_

_ "Mother, these are my friends Max, Finn, Isaac, Natalie, George, and Angel. I'll be out in a minute!"_ Artemis shouted and his mother responded "okay". Crap! That may have been one of only chances to escape!

_"Allow me to explain what I intend on doing with you!" _Artemis yelled; it was obvious that he was very angry. And, then, he did.

_"What?" _all members of the flock, except Angel and Nudge, who was still unconscious, said at the same time.


	10. Chapter 8 Part One End

**Author's Note: **Hehe, I added a Kuroshitsuji reference! (kinda...!)

**Max**

_ "You may live here," _Artemis repeated. The flock and I began to laugh. Everyone but Angel… She knows something we don't…

_"Angel, sweetie-"_

_ "He never meant to hurt anyone, and he is telling the truth," _she said. _"I think we should at least consider his offer." _Fang and I exchanged glances. Was she for real? This psychopath and his demonic butler?

**Artemis**

_ "You have two minutes to discuss my offer," _I said, trying my best not to grin. Angel is quite smart.

Maximum threw her hands up.

_"Two minutes? You've got to be kidding me!"_

_ "One minute and twenty-six seconds,"_ I announced. The flock got into a circle and whispered. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I bet the word "no" came up a lot.

My watch beeped as soon as their circle broke.

_"Fine,"_ said Maximum, _"we'll stay." _I smiled, and Angel spoke up.

_"Butler, can we watch a romance movie together? We both like them!" _Butler's face turned the reddest I have ever seen, and everyone laughed.

**The End of Part One**


	11. Another UPDATE!

UPDATE!

Okay, part one has ended! Part two will begin sometime in August, possibly the first week.

I reread Artemis Fowl, for the third time, started Artemis Fowl: The Atlantis Complex, and will reread The Last Guardian to review a bit. Plus….I LOVE THEM!

I have a new story called "Kuroshitsuji High", and it has 4 chapters so far. You should check it out!

Thanks!


End file.
